evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry of Defeat/Gallery
Gallery Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft's big "NO!" as he is being sucked into his evil ancestress Sarah's accursed spellbook. 719672 1305612216191 full.jpg|Gaston's bloodcurdling scream of terror as he plunges to his doom. Claire held.png|Claire Wyden's horrifying scream of terror as George prepares to swallow her whole. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's shrieking as she plummets to her doom into the gorge below. Plankton shriek.png|Plankton's horrifying shriek whenever his plans fail. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" when his plans to exploit the chipmunks fails. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan's bellow of defeat as he plunges to his fiery death. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper's cry of defeat as he's about to be devoured by the bird's chicks. The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|Ruber's wail of defeat when the magic of the stone where Excalibur (which he merged his arm with) came from, begins to break loose. Hercules787.jpg|Hades' cry of defeat as he is literally flushed down he river of Styx. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-9150.jpg|Cliff Vandercave screaming in horror as sees a huge flood of molten concrete fall off the ledge and about to bury him alive. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom screaming when he gets melted into the dip. Koba's death.jpg|Koba's nerve-wracking cry of defeat as Caesar drops him to his death. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screaming in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propellor. Farquaad screaming.jpg|Lord Farquaad's scream of defeat seconds before Dragon gobbles him up in one gulp. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9671.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo screaming in terror as he plummets to his doom into the molten copper below. mills_cry_of_defeat.png|Eli Mills' cry of defeat as he is devoured by Rexy. Hoskins defeat.png|Vic Hoskins' bloodcurdling shriek as Delta mauls him. Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden's second cry of defeat. Death of Irina Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko's cry of defeat. toht_defeat.png|Toht's agonizing scream of terror before being killed by the flames of the Ark of the Covenant. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's shriek of defeat as she plunges into her own incinerator. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John shrieks in horror when Sir Hiss tells him he burned his mother's Castle. File:Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips' bloodcurdling scream of terror when he believes that one of Hannah's dolls are gonna come to life. When people started to get wise on Disney's tendencies to give bad guys a fall to their death they switch it up with Scroop.jpeg|Scroop's bone-chilling cry of terror when being sucked away into space. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's comical cry of defeat as Pepita tosses him into a bell tower. Azula_defeat.png|Azula's cry of defeat during her villainous breakdown. Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out a big "NOOO!" as he is mistaken for a sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their trailer. Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9902.jpg|Al McWhiggin breaks down sobbing at the loss of his fortune, now that he is broke-broke-broke. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9562.jpg|Jafar's wail of defeat as Aladdin sucks him and Iago into his lamp for good. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|Captain Gutt's bellow of defeat as Manny whacks him with a log and sends the evil ape flying far into the distance. Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche sobbing in humiliation as tourists take photos of her exposed undies. File:EddieBrock_dies.png|Eddie brock's wail of defeat as he gets killed in the destruction of the Venom Symbiote after Peter throws a Pumpkin Bomb at it. Category:Galleries